Papa's girl
by Readable reads
Summary: Even when the girl was tiny he could feel the power radiating off of her. Holding a baby really was a most amazing rush. Though she wasn't a baby, really. She was a tool, an asset, a weapon. A tiny defenceless weapon. AN: Probably fluffier than it should be, I was inspired by what Millie said about Eleven and Papa on Beyond Stranger Things.


Martin Brenner was not an emotional man by any stretch of the imagination, but somehow holding a newborn baby made him feel joyous, scared and exhilarated all at once. He never let it show, of course. Keeping a stern countenance was essential when recruiting experiments though his heart may have been beating loud enough to hear. Even when the girl was tiny he could feel it radiating off her. The power she possessed, though she was so blissfully unaware of it.

Soon this girl would be put to use. She'd become useful to the country for the greater good. Strange to think how something so miserably little had such a weight on her shoulders already.

Ives was passed out now thankfully, though Brenner knew she'd begin to question things. She'd seen her baby, he was sure of it, heard the whimpering and wailing. He almost allowed himself to think that he could have given the girl to her, if only to hold for a few seconds. It really was a most amazing rush, holding a baby.

Though she wasn't a baby, really. She was a tool, an asset, a weapon. A tiny defenceless weapon. This was the first time the 'department of energy' had acquired a new experiment from birth and though the others (those that were still alive at least) called him Papa, he knew they didn't truly believe it.

This one, experiment 011, would look up to him, he'd make sure of it. She'd see in him what he was trying to achieve for the good of the nation and maybe in time she would understand.

The girl was taken to Hawkins Lab almost immediately after birth and though she had nurses she only received one visitor. That is, only one was allowed entry. Brenner spent hours staring at her though he never dared hold her again. She cried more than most babies in his experience. Amazing how a lack of affection can affect such an unaware little thing so profoundly. She showed no sign of abilities yet and the higher ups were beginning to grow impatient. Brenner rolled his eyes. It had only been six months, give the girl a chance.

She began to recognise him. When he sat by her grey cot with grey sheets and a grey pillow she'd point to him and make indecipherable noises. Not smiling, but not frowning either. He thought nothing of it, but began visiting her less and less as the months progressed.

On 011's first birthday, a short man in a sleek black suit visited Hawkins. Brenner explained how complicated it was to diagnose a new asset's abilities. He requested another year. He was denied. He was given two months to produce something of note or else the experiment would be eliminated.

He visited the girl a day after she turned one. She recognised him and he smiled without thinking though it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes Eleven, Papa's here." He murmured quietly. She was growing hair but she wasn't speaking. She still cried and whined though he suspected that the nurses had grown used to it and weren't paying much attention anymore. She was also small for her age. No matter how hard the nurses tried they couldn't get her to eat her peas. Brenner hadn't held 011 since the day she was born.

Almost a month passed and yet the asset made no progress. Brenner began to worry, not for the girl's sake of course but for his. Five experiments had been terminated on his watch, having acquired the girl from birth and being in the delivery room at the time should have made no difference to him. None whatsoever.

He got a cold the following week and didn't come into work for three days. On the fourth day he received a call from a frantic employee claiming that experiment 011 had escaped her room and was crawling and hobbling around the lab. Brenner was half way out the door before he even hung up the phone.

She was standing when he entered her room. Standing with great difficulty, mind you. It was good she had achieved walking at least, though speech and superhuman powers still alluded her. Her eyes seemed to light up as she saw him, trusting eyes that just knew that he wouldn't ignore her. How could he?

Brenner heard the shuffling of feet behind him. "Why did she leave?" He asked one of the nurses.

"It's anybody's guess, Doc but I'd say she was looking for you."

"Nonsense." He replied without a second thought. He saw in his peripheral vision, a tiny hand coming towards him and stood up immediately, avoiding the collision. As he walked down the hall he heard her crying again. The light above him flickered. He walked faster.

17 days until 011's deadline. Brenner found himself awake at night hoping she'd accomplish something, anything. Pick a toy up from the ground, turn her sheets blue, anything. He visited her that day and must have been there for hours before someone came in to fetch him. 011 screamed as he walked out of the tiny room. Brenner yanked his hand back when the doorknob shocked him.

10 days until 011's deadline and the girl was still like any other child. One of the nurses had accidentally locked the door to her room and the next attendant couldn't bring her her dinner. Brenner almost told them that she wouldn't mind, she always hated peas anyway. The incompetent nurse was confronted but he claimed with absolute certainty that he wouldn't lock the girl in like that. His employment was terminated nevertheless.

Brenner visited her at 8 days to go. Her stuffed lion had fallen to the floor and it didn't look like it was getting back up on its own. He supposed if the little thing had a mere 8 days on this planet the least he could do was make them if not decent, then at least humane. He picked up the toy and held it out for her to reach. Quite surprisingly, the girl grabbed his thumb and didn't let go. He pulled back gently but she sniffled and held on with the minuscule amount of strength she had. "Let go, Eleven." He spoke steadily but she didn't understand and just giggled in response. Brenner swallowed the lump in his throat and and yanked his hand free. Experiment 011 stopped giggling at once and he turned to leave.

The metal door shut and locked itself it front of him.

He stood stock still for fifteen seconds straight, a variety of emotions ranging from confusion to pride filing through his mind. He turned to 011 who was now standing in her crib with a small amount of blood running out of her nose. She didn't seem to notice, just held our her tiny arms until he walked closer and without thinking, picked her up and held her.

His heart hadn't beaten so loud since the day 011 was born. The girl was half asleep though her hold on him didn't waver. There was no need for her to cling so tightly however, he wasn't planning on letting go for a while.

Brenner could hardly stop smirking 8 days later when the short, formally dressed man returned to the lab. He was shown the recording from asset 011's room in which the girl first exercised notable power and seemed quietly impressed.

It came as little surprise to the other lab staff that Brenner began visiting the girl more and more often, though he was sometimes criticised for it. It came as little surprise that 011 now whined whenever she saw the door opening and Brenner wasn't on the other side of it.

And though it took two years, nobody in Hawkins National Laboratory was surprised when experiment 011's first word was 'Papa'.


End file.
